Foxxx Slasher
by FranziskaJimenezNew
Summary: Los hechos ocurre en unos meses de paz en Mobius. Hope se queda completamente sola en los cuarteles del Dark Team, cuando descubre que el lugar no estaba solitario; y Rouge trae a una viejas amigas para una pequeña orgía erótica. Solo que alguien con perversas intenciones sobre Hope se ha infiltrado en el cuartel. No se si el hentai explícito se permite aquí o no.


**FOXXX SLASHER**

 **HOPE**

Mobius – o también llamado Ooo en los primeros años - es el nombre que se dio a la Tierra desde la Guerra contra los Xordas o guerra del champiñón hasta el comienzo de la era de la Reconquista de los Humanos. Duraría por lo menos casi 10 siglos, estamos hacia el cuarto siglo de esta época; y la raza humana vive solo en una ciudad subterránea y en varias colonias distribuidas por el Sistema Solar. Actualmente, el planeta esta siendo ocupada por razas; dividido en países e imperios. Uno de esos países es el reino de Acorn, y esta en estos momentos en pleno paz. Nuestra historia empieza en los cuarteles del Equipo Oscuro, uno de los grupos que luchan contra las fuerzas del doctor Eggman; a parte de otros enemigos. El equipo oscuro estaban formado por Shadow, Omega, Rouge, y la nueva adquisición al grupo, Hope Kintobor; una niña overlander – humana mutante - rubia de ojos azules de unos 14 años. Por su apellido, hace pensar que pertenece al linaje del doctor Eggman, esta es la sobrina de dicho malhechor, pero esta es como la oveja negra de la familia; cariñosa, inteligente y reflexiva que su única intención es limpiar el honor de su familia, también, como ocurre con su linaje, es una chica experta en robótica y un increible intelecto siendo una niña prodigio. Su familia fue asesinada por su propio tío, el doctor Eggman y esta se quedó completamente huérfana, causándole un especie de trauma tras ello, pero Shadow la acogió en su grupo y así fue como se convirtió parte del Equipo Oscuro.

En los cuárteles, se había vuelto tranquilamente y hoy no parece estar Shadow ni Omega ni Rouge en el lugar, estando sola Hope en casa. No sabe donde está, pero supongo que estarían en alguna reunión importante y Hope no estaba invitada al lugar

Raro para ellos... no pasa nada, sin ocupaciones ni nada – decía Hope con mucha tranquilidad

Estaba en su cuarto, estando ella en ropa interior de color blanco donde tenía un cuerpo un poco desarrollado ya teniendo pecho; posiblemente por ser una overlander debido a que las niñas de esta subraza humana sufre un especie de pubertad precoz desde los 10 años. Se quitó el sujetador y las bragas para estar completamente desnuda, esta abrió la puerta de su dormitorio que daba a un pasillo de color rojo oscuro mientras se asomaba y vigilaba el sitio si había alguien, pero seguía estando solitario el lugar. Se aventuró en ir como venida al mundo por el pasillo para dirigirse a las duchas del lugar, ubicado al final del pasillo muy cerca del dormitorio de Rouge. El baño, de paredes blancas con una gran ducha rodeada por una gran cortina semitransparente. Ella se metió y corrió la cortina para tener un poco de privacidad, agarró una pastilla de jabón y esta abrió la llave de la ducha para recibir el agua en su desnudo cuerpo con total alegría estando de espaldas ante la cortina. Mientras se frotaba su cuerpo desnudo, alguien entra en el baño donde tras la cortina, se mostraba una silueta. Hope tuvo un especie de escalofrío tras ella y esta se dio la vuelta para ver la sombra tras la cortina mientras se intentaba tapar su cuerpo desnudo con sus manos. La silueta se asemejaba a un erizo mobiusiano y tenía en mente en Shadow, esto la asusto.

Erizo pervertido... ¿no tienes a Rouge? - preguntó Hope un poco molesta y algo ruborizada por la escena. La sombra no parecía marchar y esta decide abrir la cortina de la ducha y ya había desaparecido. Esta se asustó – ¿Shadow? - preguntó muy nerviosa pero pensando que podía ser que había huído, vió la puerta abierta. Esta decide salir de la ducha y cierra la puerta, y cuando vuelve a la ducha, vio que alguien estaba dentro. La misma sombra que vio, estaba dentro de la ducha, mientras disfrutaba. Claramente, la silueta de un erizo mobiusiano pero vio claramente como un cuerpo más femenino como masculino, donde se veía unos pechos y unas nalgas bastante prominentes, algo que diferenciaba de las hembras de los machos mobiusianos. Hope se puso muy nerviosa y esta pensó que sería una intrusa; ya que tras la silueta no parecía a una de las amigas de Rouge que conocía - ¿Quién eres tú? - dijo Hope muy asustada mientras se acercaba un poco asustada

Tranquila... no soy tu enemiga – dijo la desconocida eriza con total tranquilidad – Si quieres... puedes meterte en la ducha conmigo

Oh... claro... - dijo Hope muy nerviosa pero asustada. Esta decide entrar en la ducha con total discreción para poder ver quién es la intrusa, una eriza mobusiana de color rosa oscuro y pelo rosa corto mientras se enjabonaba su cuerpo desnudo - ¿Quién... quién eres tú? - preguntó Hope completamente ruborizada

Me llamo Sonia. Y soy la invitada de Rouge – contestó Sonia con total descaro

¿Rouge sigue aquí? - preguntó Hope muy sorprendida - ¿Y por qué demonios estás aquí?

Seré que soy una de sus follamigas – dijo Sonia atrevida – Me dijo Rouge que estaba sola, y nos llamaron para poder hacer una orgía. Según ella, pensó que tampoco no estabas; tanto que se apenó por ello

¿Follamigas? ¿Estabais practicando sexo lésbico con Rouge? - preguntó Hope muy confusa - ¿Y por qué se apenó de mi supuesta "ausencia"? - dijo con cierto sarcasmo

Pues querías que te unieses a nuestra causa sexual – dijo Sonia atrevida mientras abraza a Hope – No es ningún problema practicar sexo con una pequeña y atractiva overlander – Los pezones de Hope con los pezones duros de Sonia a la que la pequeña overlander empezó a lanzar un pequeño gemido

Por favor. Sonia... todavía... no estoy preparada... a parte... no te ha presentado quien eres en realidad – decía Hope un poco excitada pero Sonia no dijo nada y solo se puso en cuclillas para empezar a lamer el coño de Hope haciendo que gima

Empieza a estimular primero el clítoris de Hope para hacerla gemir de excitación, mientras su cuerpo se calentaba con rapidez. Estaba ante una gran eriza con mucha experiencia, Hope era una niña que solía tener fantasías sexuales relacionado con este mundo para prepararse cuando tenga la edad adecuada para comenzar sus andanzas sexuales, hoy no tenía en mente que iba a ser tan temprano. Pero esa atrevida sensación ya no le importaba, si ya se ha metido en este mundo ahora mismo, mejor que mejor. Es lo que Hope piensa. No tiene ni idea quien es Sonia, pero sabía que tenía mucha experiencia sexual, y siempre tenía una sospecha de la hiperactividad sexual de Rouge, cosa que se ha confirmado.

Hope empieza a gemir mientras Sonia mete ahora la lengua por la vagina de Hope, con un atrevido sabor a dulce. Sonia se excitaba por el cuerpo desnudo de Hope, y a la vez, por ser la primera vez de hacerlo con una overlander tan atractiva como Hope, incluso, un especie de atracción amorosa por ella, pero no quería fastidiar con declararse su amor con Hope. El coño de Hope se humedece, igual que el de Sonia por simple excitación, y Hope termina eyaculando sobre la cara de Sonia. Esta bebía un poco del líquido haciendo que Hope grite de excitación

No está nada mal el sabor, para una linda ovelander – dijo Sonia atrevidamente

Poco después, las dos salieron de la ducha todavía como venidas al mundo. Sonia seguía traviesa y masajeaba el cuerpo desnudo de Hope.

Me… me gustaría saber quién eres de verdad… te llamas Sonia… pero no se más – dijo Hope un poco nerviosa y ruborizada a la vez

De acuerdo, mi nombre es Sonia y soy la hermana de Sónic – dijo Sonia mientras masajeaba las nalgas de Hope

¿Eres la hermana de Sónic?... No sabía que Sónic tuviese hermanos – dijo Hope un poco sorprendida por lo que dijo Sonia y un poco alterada como esa eriza la manoseaba

Suele ser muy misterioso cuando habla de su familia – dijo Sonia mientras tenía a Hope un poco arrinconada ante una pared

No sabía que Sónic… fuese tan… - dijo Hope ya alterada viendo como Sonia la cerraba

Sonia interrumpe a Hope con un beso en la boca, cosa que la sorprende. La eriza intenta buscar la lengua de la overlander, Hope empieza a enrojecer y a excitarse y esta se deja llevar, como un instinto, y sus lenguas se encuentra. Pero sería interrumpido cuando alguien más entra en el baño. Hope y Sonia se sobresalta un poco, y ve que era Rouge completamente desnuda. Hope tenía una sospecha de que el cuerpo de la murciélago sería increíblemente perfecto tras su provocativa ropa, pero al verla desnuda, pues todo lo que había imaginado parecía ser cierto. Rouge es una hermosa mobiusana de un cuerpo perfecto, Hope se ruborizó ante ello

Oh, Rouge. Me has interrumpido en plena faena – dijo Sonia atrevidamente

Ya veo. No sabía que Hope estuviese en casa todavía – dijo Rouge sonriente

Yo… yo tampoco no sabía que estuvieses en casa… a parte de convertir… nuestro cuartel… en un prostíbulo – dijo Hope un poco molesta pero a la ver, ruborizada

Pero sería durante todas las noches. Que suerte tenerte aquí, Hope. Siempre querías que unieses con nosotras – dijo Rouge atrevida

Es cierto que Hope tiene un cuerpo perfecto para alguien de su edad. Sus pechos son un poco grandes para alguien de 14 años – decía Sonia mientras las tocaba, haciendo que Hope gima un poco

Es algo común en las overlanders – dijo Rouge con tranquilidad. Sonia libera a Hope para poder caminar con tranquilidad

Esto me supera… y mucho, siempre pensé empezar esto del sexo cuando cumpliese la mayoría de edad. Pero… - dijo Hope intentando explicar pero no podía sacar más palabras al respeto

No importa la edad, solo importa cuando empezar… mis intenciones era tener sexo lésbico entre tú y yo para sentirte mejor. Pero Sonia piensa que puede ser más perra que yo, y no quería esperar. Tenía que haberme hecho caso – dijo Rouge un poco molesta con Sonia

No es mi culpa que Hope estuviese tan buena – dijo Sonia con tono lasciva

No pasa nada… - dijo Hope arrepentida – Ya que estoy metida hasta el coño, pues tendré que empezar a disfrutar de ello a tan temprana edad. No obstante, quiero probar más.

Pues entonces, trato hecho – dijo Rouge sonriendo lascivamente.

Ellas salieron del baño para entrar en el dormitorio de Rouge a ver quienes eran las follamigas que trajo la murciélago. Solo había luz en el pasillo desde la puerta del baño hasta la del dormitorio de Rouge, pero hasta lo más profundo; el pasillo era demasiado oscuro, cosa que no se veía nada. Cuando iban a entrar, un ruido muy brusco se escuchó en lo más profundo de la oscuridad; eso hizo que alarmarse un poco, y Hope más

¿Qué… qué ha sido eso? – dijo Hope un poco nerviosa

No tengo ni idea – dijo Sonia algo intranquila

¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó Rouge a la oscuridad con cierta seriedad, la única que no estaba tan asustada. Todo volvió a la tranquilidad, pero el ruido procedía de lo más profundo del edificio; al parecer, procedía del dormitorio de Hope. Pero si nadie contestaba, estaba claro que no era nada – Supongo que no es nada

Pero se escuchó muy fuerte – dijo Hope un poco nerviosa

Suena guay. Como si fuese en un slasher de terror, ¿quién es la primera en morir? – decía Sonia entre risa

Ahora sí que es cierto que eres la hermana de Sónic – dijo Hope molesta por el comentario de Sonia

No te preocupes, solo es una broma – dijo Sonia un poco arrepentida por lo que dijo

Lo más posible es que sea un ruido que suelen ser comunes por las noches en las casas; así que no es para preocuparse, y a pesar de todo, sabemos defendernos muy bien – dijo Rouge con total seriedad – Vamos a calmarnos un poco, algunas de mis amigas ya habrás conocido, Hope

Vale, espero que se me pase el susto del cuerpo – dijo Hope mientras notaba todavía las palpitaciones del sobresalto

En el dormitorio de Hope, había una silueta femenina de una desconocida mobusiana con una gran cola, grandes orejas puntiagudas y pelo corto; al parecer, la silueta era más prominente porque ella está completamente desnuda, donde se percibe sus pechos con sus pezones y sus nalgas. Con una de las blancas bragas de Hope, se masturba su vulva estimulando su clítoris con ella, estaba claro que la ponía caliente la pequeña overlander. La quería violar con justo, es lo que pensaba en su enferma cabeza. Pero ella era muy inteligente, sabía que Hope tenía a sus protectoras y quería eliminarlas una tras otra para alcanzar a la pequeña preadolescente. Ella eyacula sobre las bragas manchándolo de sus fluidos y lo tira al suelo. Ella decía a si misma

Ahora, sabrás quien es la auténtica zorra de esta película – decía muy excitada y entre gemidos mientras se manoseaba sus enormes pechos y meneando su gran cola por la excitación.


End file.
